Horribly Confusing Weird Date of Cliche Doom
Summary Menami and Zik head out on a date to Foodcourtia, intending to have a good time at a high-class Foodcourtia resteraunt, Menami having something special planned for Zik later in the evening. As per usual though, not everything goes according to plan when Menami's other friends show up. Recording Menami: *Walking into her bedroom, heading to the closet*.. *Shuts the door behind her because you know. Who wants to see nudity besides Zik 7:16 PM Zik: //zik comes in and (SUFFERING IS ETERNAL)laps lurk 7:16 PM Zik: I do. 7:16 PM Zik: :U Xisenin: *He walks into Menami's apartment, flaming head to toe. However, he doesn't seem to notice this* 7:27 PM Zik: .. *sits on the couch, wearing a tux* ... 7:28 PM Zik: .. *sits on the couch, wearing a tux* ... 7:28 PM 7:30 PM Menami: !.. *Looks over to the locked door* Hi Xisenin. I'm kind of getting dressed at the moment.. Zik's out there if you want to talk to him. 7:31 PM Zik: No. 7:31 PM Menami: Too late. 7:31 PM Xisenin: Wait! Do you have any straightjackets? 7:31 PM Xisenin: I'm on fire. 7:31 PM Zik: No. 7:31 PM Xisenin: :I *He walks over to Zik* 7:32 PM Zik: .... No. 7:32 PM Xisenin: Do you have any straightjackets? 7:32 PM Menami: ..He's on fire? ..PUT IT OUT ZIK D< 7:32 PM Zik: ..*nonchalantly grabs a fire extinguisher, blasts Xi with it* 7:33 PM Xisenin: *blasted* 7:33 PM Xisenin: *He giggles* 7:34 PM Xisenin: :I *He shakes the foam off and brushes off his straightjacket* 7:35 PM Xisenin: Eh. I'll just paint it. 7:36 PM Xisenin: *He looks at Zik* Oooh! All spiffied up. Where are you going? 7:36 PM Xisenin: The bank? 7:36 PM Zik: ... Noh. 7:37 PM Zik: Goin out. 7:37 PM Xisenin: Are you doing this begrudgingly? 7:37 PM Zik: *shakes head* Mew and I..~ *clicks tongue* Are goin on a date. 7:38 PM Xisenin: Ahh. 7:48 PM Xisenin: :) :] :}] *mischievous face* 7:48 PM Zik: .... 7:49 PM Xisenin: Good luck on the date. * He walks into the kitchen* 7:49 PM Zik: :I 7:49 PM Menami: (omg 7:50 PM Zik: Eyy don't trust ye. 7:50 PM Mayo-san: *A familiar fiery portal appears* 7:50 PM Mayo-san: *Mario falls out of it, covered in burn marks and scratches* 7:51 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *rolls out of the portal* yeee 7:51 PM Mayo-san: Mario: UAhhh- Vok you COULD'VE KILLED ME! 7:51 PM Mayo-san: *The portal closes* 7:51 PM Xisenin: *pokes head out of the kitchen, munching on bread* I don't trust the turkish government. *goes back in* 7:51 PM Zik Entered the Massive 7:51 PM Zik: ...*waves* 7:52 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Geez, calm down. That dude was pretty uncool. I only slightly blewuphismechandlaughedinhisface! 7:52 PM Menami: (Count: i dont trust it either 7:52 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *thrown in* =3= 7:52 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Heavy breathing, trying to clam down from the previous situation* 7:52 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ... *hugGLE* Xisenin: *Walks over and begins to super glue paper, bread, and straws to Vok* 7:53 PM 7:53 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Eyyy, Zik looks less slobbyish for once! 7:54 PM Zik: Go to void of space. Zik: And suffocate. 7:54 PM 7:54 PM Mayo-san: Vok: What's the occasion? Birthday party? Sandcastle competition? 7:54 PM Zik: Usin my caneon against you. 7:55 PM Xisenin: *resumes gluing various objects to Vol* Be a pinata today 7:55 PM Menami: (vol 7:55 PM Menami: (XD 7:55 PM Xisenin: *Vok 7:55 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Nice joke bud. But uh, seriously.. what's with all the fancy clothes. Zik: Pinaaata..~? 7:55 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *shrug* 7:56 PM Zik: *raises cane* 7:56 PM Zik: Ya don't have te know, don't ya know? 7:56 PM Zik: *lowers cane*.. So be cayful, eyd suggests ye love yer limbs. 7:57 PM Xisenin: You shouldn't know, because you ruin everything you touch to more of an extent than anyone I've ever known due to your pathological thought process 7:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Awwww, thanks! 7:59 PM Zik: ...Eh.. 7:59 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Hey Zik, nice tuxedo. 7:59 PM Zik: Thank ye. 7:59 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Why is everybody dressing up today? :P 7:59 PM Xisenin: :I *He glues himself to Vok* 8:00 PM Zik: *it looks a bit old fashioned but decent* 8:00 PM Zik: Congrats, Bok. 8:00 PM Zik: Ye got a buddy 8:00 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Ech.. 8:00 PM Zik: By th'way, my big brother can rek you 8:01 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I don't want a buddy tho.. 8:01 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Big brother...? 8:01 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Oooohoh! I'd love to meet him. 8:01 PM Zik: Ye, he's the guy with the dress. 8:01 PM Zik: Owo 8:01 PM Menami: *She comes out a few moments later, all prettied up.. wearing some makeup, and a long, designer dress with high heels*.. *Clicking over to them, smiling* Hi everyone. Did the whole gang gather while I was dressing? 8:01 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ye 8:02 PM Xisenin: AHM YER BUDDY *hugs Vok* 8:02 PM Zik: (Vok: *yee.gif* 8:02 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *irritated stare* 8:02 PM Menami: (XDD 8:02 PM Zik: Wow, Mew... 8:02 PM Xisenin:.> Seriously. 8:09 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Try not to become friendly with me, because everybody seems to hate after awhile. *shrug* Not sure why. 8:10 PM Mayo-san: hate me* 8:10 PM Xisenin: He can't be trusted so he needs a travel buddy. And that's me. 8:10 PM Zik: Zimmy: *this dress also doesn't have sleeves and shows the back, showing his lovely cross and roses tatoo on his right top side* c: 8:10 PM Zik: (Brb cake for sister 8:10 PM Xisenin: Hey! I don't hate you! *bearhug* 8:11 PM |} Zik: Zimmy: *along with, over the elbow white gloves.. pink eyeshadow and red lipstick*.. ^^ Well, you get a chance. 8:20 PM Averii: (How's him getting beamed all the way to Foodcourtia because of a glitch sound? 8:20 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Wait, I can dress fancy too! *He pulls out a sticky-note showing a poorly drawn bow tie, and sticks it on his rim* ...There, it's perrrfect :p 8:20 PM Mayo-san: Mario: :/ 8:21 PM Zik: ....Fanceh. | Zimmy: ^^ *giggle* 8:21 PM Xisenin: :I 8:21 PM Menami: ..*Claps for Hatbot* 8:22 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *yawn* Mayo-san: Vok: Sooo... 8:22 PM Zik: Zimmy: *hops off his ufo, it disappears* A scrawny guy like you couldn't possibly cause trouble ^^ 8:22 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Whispering to himself* Scrawny... scrawny... yeaah whatever. 8:23 PM Menami: ..Just you wait and see. He'll do something. 8:23 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Shrug* People are judgmental >_> 8:24 PM Zik: Zimmy: <3 I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. 8:24 PM Menami: (Hold on brb 8:24 PM Zik: Zimmy: Maybe all he needs is a friend | Ok Fluttershy. Mayo-san: Vok: Nonononono I don't want a friend. 8:34 PM Mayo-san: Vok: no friends pls 8:34 PM Zik: Zimmy: *walks to and oh god dEATH HUG* 8:35 PM Menami: :I See? 8:35 PM Xisenin: I'm your friend. *hugs Vok* 8:35 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: But friends are awesome! :3 8:35 PM Mayo-san: Vok: .... 8:35 PM Mayo-san: Vok: stop 8:35 PM Mayo-san: Vok: please 8:35 PM Zik: Zimmy: Nooope. =^^= 8:35 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Sigh* 8:36 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve thiiiis 8:36 PM Zik: Zimmy: Uuuu~ You'll enjoy my company. 8:36 PM Mayo-san: Vok: .-. 8:37 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Pushes Zimmy away* no 8:37 PM Xisenin: *very unsettling voice as hug tightens* Oh, you deserve it 8:37 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I don't want friends. I've had too many horrible experiences with the- ehg.. Xis.. get off me dude. 8:38 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *shoves Xisenin off* 8:38 PM Mayo-san: Vok: It's a good thing I don't get angry easily.. 8:39 PM Zik: Zimmy: *anime cryface; eyes sparkly and eyelids drooped* But~.. 8:39 PM Xisenin: *Adheres to Vok* Not unless you promise not to mess up today's occasion 8:39 PM Menami: ..*Snickers* 8:39 PM Xisenin: I'm going to hug you until you die! 8:39 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *rolls behind the couch* pls no 8:39 PM Zik: Zimmy: *looks to Menami* Eh.. 8:40 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: So are we just gonna hang out all day? Or are we gonna go to that fancy occasion :o? 8:40 PM Zik: W. 8:41 PM Xisenin: *Rolls with Vok behind the couch, like an annoying RPG party NPC* 8:41 PM Zik: ..*WE? Zik: ...Nuh uh. Me. And Mew. Not you! 8:41 PM Mayo-san: Vok: YAH STOP.. pleaaaaaaase. 8:41 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: :c 8:42 PM Menami: ..I don't mind anyone else coming, but.. 8:42 PM Menami: ..I'd want to be at a seperate table, just me and Zik. ^^; 8:42 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: :c Awhhhh... 8:42 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ..I aint got money, Mayo. 8:42 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Ah, it's alright. I can pay for ya.. 8:43 PM Menami: Xisenin? 8:43 PM Menami: You always have a ton of money on you. *Blinks* 8:43 PM Zik: Kiziklu: =^^= Eheh.. 8:43 PM Xisenin: The minute you step out of line, I adhere to you again. *He Walks around the couch and sits on It* 8:43 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Since when was Mayo a nickname for Mario o.O 8:43 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Since forever 8:43 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Since forev- 8:44 PM Mayo-san: Vok: geez man, you're late to the nickname game 8:44 PM Menami: ..oh 8:44 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ......kill me tongue.. 8:44 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Okay ouo 8:44 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Not YE. 8:45 PM Xisenin: Are we going? 8:45 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Oookay... Mayo is kind of a weird nickname. 8:45 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *shrug* I don't really mind it. 8:46 PM Zik: ...*sighs, shuts eyes and pretending to sleep*.. 8:47 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Eyy pals, are we gonna go soon? 8:48 PM Menami: "Pals"? :I 8:48 PM Zik: Zimmy: Of course, pal! :D 8:49 PM Zik: ..egh. 8:49 PM Menami: ... *Rolls eyes* 8:49 PM Menami: *Grabbing Zik's hand.. smiles* 8:49 PM Xisenin: YAY! 8:49 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: YEY! Zik: ..*opens eyes at, smiles*.. 8:50 PM Zik: *stands up*.. 8:50 PM Xisenin has joined the party 8:51 PM Menami: Alright, lets go. I'll probably have to take lead.. .. Zik, can you open a gap? If you know how to get there, I mean. 8:51 PM Menami: (Pffff 8:51 PM Mayo-san: (lol 8:51 PM Xisenin: (That's the lazy way of saying *follows to destination* ) 8:51 PM Menami: has become the group leader. 8:51 PM Zik , Kiziklu, and Zimmy have joined the party. 8:52 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I've never really done anything fancy... except smoke a golden cigar next to a fireplace with some weird... cat person.. 8:52 PM Menami: (Imagine them all as little Mother sprites with the pixely smiles :'D 8:53 PM Zik: (*imagines them in an RPGMAKER game* 8:53 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: How's that fancy? 8:53 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: that's just weird 8:53 PM Xisenin: I dig weird! Mayo-san: Hatbot: Mario's been getting less talkative lately, I wonder why.. >.< 8:54 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Eh 8:54 PM Mayo-san: Vok: stop saying eh 8:55 PM Mayo-san: Vok: it's weird 8:55 PM Zik: Kiziklu: .. *kisses Mario's cheek* 8:55 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Eh. 8:55 PM Xisenin: EH! 8:55 PM Menami: (Mario: eh im canadian now eh | Vok: stahp 8:55 PM Mayo-san: Mario: uwu *Kisses Kiziklu back* 8:55 PM Averii: (I'll probably shoehorn Ave in on Foodcourtia somehow, because teleporters and errors) 8:55 PM Zik: Kiziklu: >//w//< 8:55 PM Averii: (and horrible dimensions full of buffalo wing sauce) 8:56 PM Mayo-san: Vok: you guys are all lousy northerns D< 8:56 PM Zik: Explains me accent, no? 8:56 PM Menami: ..My admin's from the South. 8:56 PM Menami: Sort of. 8:56 PM Xisenin: Vok! Appreciate them Canadians or I'll force feed you maple syrup! 8:56 PM Zik: No, she's from the North, living In the South. Duh. Menami: Yeah :U 8:57 PM Zik: Zimmy: I-I need a towel... The breaking of the wall is STRONG.. 8:57 PM Mayo-san: Vok: my admin is from the north, or something.. I don't really care about him >:3 ..*falls over* .. EY- 8:57 PM Xisenin: Maple skyrup is a registered weapon! 8:58 PM Menami: Your admin will give you karma if you talk bad about him :I 8:58 PM Zik: Zimmy: *helps Vok up* <3 8:58 PM Xisenin: *syrup 8:58 PM Zik: Has this rp gone so far to Hell.. 8:59 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Ech... thanks. 8:59 PM Menami: ..Anyways, lets go! 8:59 PM Menami: Zik, a gap, please? 8:59 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: WOAH VOK SAID THANKS 8:59 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: That's a first! 8:59 PM Zik: Zimmy: You're welcome~ 8:59 PM Zik: ..*opens a gap.. walks inside* 9:00 PM Xisenin: I'm so proud of him 9:00 PM Menami: *Following after* 9:00 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *mumbling* >.> 9:00 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *follows* 9:00 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *follows* 9:01 PM Xisenin: *follows* 9:01 PM Zik: *my charries follow yaaay* 9:02 PM Mayo-san: Vok: This "gap" stuff is weird. 9:02 PM Zik: Yer weird. 9:03 PM Xisenin: You just hate change 9:03 PM Mayo-san: Vok: PffffhahaHAAAHAA look who's talking! 9:04 PM Menami: *Heading down the streets, trying to find it with directions*.. 9:04 PM Zik: ... 9:04 PM Xisenin: *following* 9:04 PM Menami: ..Shut up, Vok. :U This is why you have no friends. 9:04 PM Mayo-san: Vok: He started it, but whatever. 9:04 PM Zik: Zimmy: >.< Vok, do calm yourself. Ono 9:05 PM Mayo-san: Vok: :l 9:05 PM Menami: huehue he starrteteed it 9:05 PM Menami: Ok. 9:05 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Vok.. just stop.. 9:06 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Geez. 9:06 PM Zik: Zimmy: ^n^; I'll be your friend as long as you don't act rude. 9:06 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: What's with all the drama lately? There's always fights and arguments now ono 9:07 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I didn't ask for a friend. I don't NEED a friend, okay?? 9:07 PM Xisenin: That's just Vok causing distress 9:07 PM Zik: Zimmy: Yes you doooooo. 9:07 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Uhggg -_- 9:08 PM Xisenin: Oh, yes you do. *follows them* 9:08 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Holds Kiziklu's hand* owo 9:09 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Are we almost there? 9:10 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ^^.. Ye make me a real happier person 9:10 PM Xisenin: I should get him a stuffed animal to chew on 9:10 PM Xisenin: ^^ 9:10 PM Menami: I think its around the corner.. 9:10 PM Menami: You guys are really cute. *Looks at Mario and Kizik* :3 9:11 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Awhhh... thanks Kiz, I love you so much >w< 9:11 PM Zik: Kiziklu: >///< I love yoouuuu. 9:11 PM Zik: So dang kawaii 9:11 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: wow, that's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen 9:12 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ._. 9:12 PM Menami: kawiiii 9:12 PM Xisenin: FOOOD! *Runs around the corner and smacks into the window of the restaurant* 9:14 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: *getting impatient* Are we there yet-.. finally! 9:14 PM Zik: ..Xi, we're going to a FANCY restaurant . 9:14 PM Zik: ... 9:14 PM Xisenin: *breathes on the window* 9:15 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Heh, what a silly guy. 9:15 PM Xisenin: *He walks inside* 9:16 PM Menami: ... ^^; Good luck with that Xisenin. 9:16 PM Mayo-san: Vok: So what do they serve? 9:17 PM Menami: *Leaning up in her high heels, kissing Zik on the cheek* ^^ 9:17 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Hopefully lots and lots of alcohol >:U 9:18 PM Xisenin: *He looks around, waiting for them to order first or whatever* 9:18 PM Zik: -wo Even with yer heels ye can't reach me without yer toes. 9:18 PM Menami: I can barely reach you as it is! 9:18 PM Menami: You guys who CAN pay are gonna have to help me pay off the bill though, okay? 9:19 PM Xisenin: All right! 9:19 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Kay 9:19 PM Xisenin: :I 9:20 PM Zik: .. *antenna up*.. 9:20 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot:so 9:20 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: are you guys gonna order? 9:20 PM Zik: Zimmy: uwu; Mmyaay..~ 9:20 PM Menami: *Walking inside, taking a glance around.. there's some nice violin music, alot of nice decor.. and of course, a bunch of snobby irkens/alien customers-* 9:20 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Echhh... so many snobby people. 9:21 PM Menami: Wow.. ^^ 9:21 PM Zik: ....Mmm, eym.. shoire we'll like it ere. 9:21 PM Xisenin: HI EVERYONE! :D 9:21 PM Menami: ..Well, wouldn't you expect that in this kind of place? 9:21 PM Zik: Is very nice. 9:21 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Don't worry! Xisenin will liven up the place. 9:22 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Well, probably. 9:22 PM Menami: *A waiter comes over, motioning Menami to fill out some papers from her reservation*.. A table for two, and another for four, please. ^^ 9:22 PM Zik: Zimmy: uwu 9:23 PM Zik: Zimmy: How many of us.. *glance at the group* 9:23 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Wait, I count as person? I can't even eat <.> 9:23 PM Mayo-san: as a* 9:23 PM Menami: ..Wait.. five! 9:23 PM Menami: ..Hatbot you dont count :U 9:24 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: oh 9:24 PM Menami: (Count: *Pops in* Do I? *generic sitcom laugh track* 9:24 PM Mayo-san: (pfff- 9:24 PM Xisenin: *stares at the waiter* 9:24 PM Zik: (Pfff 9:24 PM Zik: (Mario stop omg 9:24 PM Menami: *She walks over and fills some stuff out*.. 9:24 PM Zik: (You must be a clone 9:24 PM Menami: Waiter: ..:I;; *Feels intimidated* 9:25 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*blows a kiss to the waiter* 9:25 PM Menami: (misty has a male twin111!!! 9:25 PM Zik: (u flirt zim 9:25 PM Zik: (I wish owo 9:25 PM Xisenin: Hey waiter 9:25 PM Menami: Waiter: ..o//.//o;; *Waves to Zimmy* 9:26 PM Menami: Waiter: ..Hm? Yes sir? 9:26 PM Xisenin: I think we're hand twins! 9:26 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Stares at the waiter* 9:26 PM Xisenin: ^^ 9:26 PM Menami: Waiter: ^^; ..Oh, by the way. My name is Sploo, and I'll be your waiter today. 9:26 PM Zik: Zimmy: *giggles*.. 9:26 PM Menami: (#originalnames 9:27 PM Zik: Zimmy: How nice of you, Sploo~ 9:27 PM Xisenin: Okay. Where are we sitting? 9:27 PM Menami: Waiter: *Walking down the isle, directing them to two tables*.. *Hands them all some menus* 9:28 PM Menami: Waiter: I'll come back for your drinks soon. ^^ *Walks off* 9:28 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Sits down at one of the tables* mmk 9:28 PM Zik: Zimmy: *giggle* c: 9:28 PM Menami: *Sitting down at her table with Zik* .w. 9:29 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *He rests his feet on the table, lounging back* 9:29 PM Xisenin: *He sits down next to Vok, trollfacing* 9:29 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ... Well.. Mario. *nod* ... 9:29 PM Menami: (Gotta go guys ;w; Lets continue this when everyones on for it 9:29 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Sits down with the others* *Leans back, looking through the menus* 8:39 PM Xisenin: *drinks soda* 8:40 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Vok, that's kinda rude... resting your feet on the table is considered pretty disrespectful >.o 8:41 PM Kivi: *Sitting at a nearby table, pretending not to notice them* 8:41 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *shrugs* Eh. 8:41 PM Xisenin: *He bites Vok' s ankles* 8:41 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (back 8:41 PM Mayo-san: Vok: OW! 8:41 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Stop that! 8:42 PM Xisenin: *He releases his jaws* Show your ankles and get bit! Simple as that. 8:42 PM Xisenin: *resumes drinking his soda* 8:42 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *nuzzles Kiziklu* uwu 8:42 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Weirdo >.> 8:43 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ^^ 8:43 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Dodododo.... soooo 8:43 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Is there anything to do around here? 8:43 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *yawns* I dunno. This place is very boring though... 8:44 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Even the music sucks. 8:44 PM Menami: ....I havent even heard of some of this stuff before ._.;;;;; 8:44 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Then get out. 8:44 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Nah. 8:45 PM Menami: ...The only normal thing I can really tell so far is fried tentacles.. 8:45 PM Menami: (Zik: SOMEBODY SAY TENTACLES? 8:45 PM Kivi: (let me guess, it's the Star Wars bar song, isn't it? XD 8:45 PM Menami: It's violin music. You might offend a certain SOMEONE, Vok.. ^^; 8:45 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *looking at the Menus* 8:45 PM Kivi: (Oh, nevermind. 8:46 PM Mayo-san: Vok: But violin music is pretty boring to me. 8:46 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Can't I have an opinion? 8:46 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (zik:rev up those sucker pods,cuz I sure am ready for some hardcore feti-*shot by laser* MY LEG! 8:46 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Anybody I meet that likes violin music.. tends to boring and bland. 8:46 PM Zik: Zimmy: *eyes spark*.. 8:46 PM Menami: ..no dONT SAY THAT 8:46 PM Menami: nO!!! 8:46 PM Mayo-san: Vok: yes 8:47 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: ..? 8:47 PM Menami: YOU'VE ANGERED THE ZIMMY, FOOL 8:47 PM Zik: Zimmy: *pulls out violin from his PAK* You want to say that? 8:47 PM Xisenin: We got violins from humans! 8:47 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Yeah, I do. 8:47 PM Zik: *peeks at the other table*... 8:47 PM Xisenin: Humans can eat pizza without burning! They're weird. 8:47 PM Kivi: *Looks back at them for a second* 8:48 PM Mayo-san: Vok: . . . booooored 8:48 PM Menami: .. >no;; 8:48 PM Zik: Zimmy: *stands up*... Excuse me if I'm a bit bad without sheet music. 8:49 PM Xisenin: You have the attention span of a goldfish. 8:49 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Actually, I have a pretty big attention span. I just hate this place .-. 8:49 PM Xisenin: That's another problem. 8:49 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Ech... don't start playing that thing. 8:49 PM Zik: Zimmy: .. *raises bow*.. *and.. Night of Nights :'D* 8:50 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Siiigh* Bravo, bravo! Playing an annoying instrument after I asked you to not! Gooood job. 8:50 PM Xisenin: You lost authority. Expect disappointment. 8:51 PM Mayo-san: Mario: You really like starting arguments, don't ya? 8:51 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Meh 8:51 PM Xisenin: On the bright side, I bought a Irkendo DS! 8:51 PM Menami: Vok, I SWEAR if you cause something.. 8:51 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Well, I thought it was GREAT! 8:52 PM Zik: Zimmy: *sighs, tries Maiden's Cappriccio* Xisenin: Vok, wanna play? *holds out the Irkendo* 8:52 PM Zik: ...I tink he do good, why ye gotta be rude? 8:52 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I "tink" violin music is dumb. That's why. 8:53 PM Menami: Sounds like you just dont have good taste in music then. 8:53 PM Zik: Ye gonna make funna me accent, mate? 8:53 PM Menami: Don't make FUN of his accent, you jerk. 8:53 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Oh yeeeah, I'm sorry that I have an opinion. 8:53 PM Menami: (Brb 8:53 PM Xisenin: *He idles* 8:54 PM Menami: (Back 8:54 PM Menami: Well your opinion stinks :U 8:54 PM Mayo-san: Vok: mmkay 8:54 PM Vex Entered the Massive 8:54 PM Vex: (Hi) 8:55 PM Zik: (Hi. 8:55 PM Kivi: *Glares at them* 8:55 PM Xisenin: *He stares at Vok creepily, making sure to make eye contact* 8:55 PM Menami: (Yo Vex 8:55 PM Kivi: (Vexxy! Yay! 8:55 PM Xisenin: (Hi) 8:55 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Uhggg.. Zim, or whatever the heck your name is... could you STOP playing that AWFUL instrument? 8:55 PM Menami: :I *Rolls eyes* 8:55 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You're givin' me a headache. 8:55 PM Vex: (Can someone fill me in on the RP back on IEW chat?) 8:56 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*purposely makes a long screech note* 8:56 PM Mayo-san: Vok: EChhh... STOP. 8:56 PM Xisenin: I made a Vok whistle in my spare time. 8:56 PM Menami: See why you can't be friends with him? *ANtennae twitch* >no 8:57 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Suuure, blame it all on me. When he's the one purposely trying to annoy me. 8:57 PM Zik: Zimmy: *bats Vok's head with bow* Mhmhm. 8:57 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ... Rn... 8:57 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Wow 8:57 PM Zik: Zimmy: I tried to show it's not so bad, you disliked it. 8:58 PM Xisenin: *He blows the vok whistle* 8:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Throws Zimmy's violin away* 8:58 PM Menami: ...!! 8:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: THERE. Problem solved. 8:58 PM Zik: Zimmy: *scREAMS* 8:58 PM Kivi: Kivi's fiance: Nash Gleigh. 8:58 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *gaps out* bye 8:58 PM Kivi: *Glares at him* 8:59 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *sighs, lays down and continues to lounge again* 8:59 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Vok, that wasn't nice. 8:59 PM Menami: Sploo: *Comes back over, holding a little pad to write down the orders.. looking nervous* Did something happen over here/ 8:59 PM Menami: ? Zik: Zimmy: *sees a big crack on it*... ... 8:59 PM Menami: (hey zom look ur flirt 9:00 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Yup. Looks like WE'RE ALL GONNA GET YELLED AT.. or something. 9:00 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Zimmy seems really upset .n. 9:00 PM Menami: Sploo: ^n^; Is everyone alright? | We're fine.. sorry about that. We'll try to not make as much NOISE. *Flashes a glare at Vok* 9:01 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*big breath*.. *grabbing a fork, bending it*.. 9:01 PM Menami: Sploo: ..!! Sir you're not allowed to do that to resteraunt property! 9:01 PM Zik: ..*raises hand* Somebody gonna die today. 9:01 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Turns around to nuzzle Kiziklu again... but is greeted with disappointment* ..*antenna droop* 9:02 PM Xisenin: We're fine, sir. 9:02 PM Menami: Sploo: You may have to pay for that if you don't fix it.. I'll have to kick you all out of here if you don't calm down. 9:02 PM Kivi: *Bangs head on table* 9:02 PM Menami: (mario: kiz com back you meanie 9:02 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*unbends it.. puts it down* 9:02 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Wowee! Looks like the kid can bend a FORK! Outstaaanding. 9:02 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Nervously smiling* Drinks? *Looking around* 9:03 PM Zik: Zimmy: *sits down*.. .. Water. 9:03 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *ports back*.. *squeak* 9:04 PM Xisenin: Water? You're ordering a dangerous element! 9:04 PM Zik: ...*antenna flick* Ahn. Ey dont know. 9:04 PM Menami: (i guess zim isnt gonna flirt with him anymore-- :'D 9:04 PM Xisenin: I'll have soda. 9:04 PM Zik: Zimmy: Water isn't dangerous. Chemicals are. 9:04 PM Zik: Zimmy: *smiles at Sploo* 9:05 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Quickly writing down all that*.. | Just a wine. Doesn't matter which kind. Surprise me.. *Looks at Zik, smiling* You want the same? 9:05 PM Zik: Auh.. ye, shoire. 9:05 PM Kivi: *At the back of the restaurant is a guy who's face is drenched in clown makeup, and is stalking them* 9:06 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Ey Zim, are you still upset? Apparently you have some sorta unholy temper! Sounds very exciting~ 9:06 PM Menami: Sploo: That it? ^^ I'll be back to bring your drinks and take your orders. *Walking off* 9:06 PM Menami: (woa twist plot Zik: Zimmy: *smiles at Vok.. But says nothing* 9:07 PM Menami: *Kissing him.. whispering*: Just block out all that other noise. Just you, and me.. ^^ It'll still be romantic if you're enjoying it. 9:08 PM Zik: As long as nobody ges hurt, ye. *nuzzle* 9:09 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Quiet sigh*... I think I'm gonna go soon. I don't really wanna hear so much negativity. 9:09 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *puppy eyes at Mario* Pleaase staay? Theres food D: 9:09 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Ah... I'll think about it. I'm not in a great mood. 9:10 PM Zik: Kiziklu: >^< 9:10 PM Xisenin: Brink Vok with you, please. 9:10 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Whatever... geez you're always complaining. 9:10 PM Menami: *Nuzzling, smiling*.. c: Love you. 9:11 PM Xisenin: He's creating a stench of destruction just by talking. 9:11 PM Zik: Zimmy: uvu I'd prefer if you left immediately, Vok. 9:11 PM Mayo-san: Vok: PFFFFFHahahaaaa! Nice one, Zim. 9:12 PM Xisenin: When he's NOT here, things are okay, and when he is, things aren't. The studies confirm it. 9:12 PM Menami: *Another waiter comes over, looking annoyed.. tapping on Vok* 9:12 PM Zik: Zimmy: Look.. you broke my violin, you made everyone upset. It's rude. 9:13 PM Menami: Waiter: Look, sir, the rest of the resteraunt is getting noise complaints from you. This is a high-class resteraunt.. if I get more complaints, I'll be forced to kick you out of here. 9:13 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Whaaat? Me? NOISE? 9:13 PM Kivi: *Still glaring at them* 9:13 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ... How bout he gets out now :U 9:14 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Tell them to stop being so sensitive! 9:14 PM Menami: *Looking over to Kivi*.. Oh, hi! How'd you get over here? ^^; Did you follow me again. 9:14 PM Kivi: No. I'm here with my fiance. 9:14 PM Zik: Zimmy: .. *just cries as he looks at his violin again* 9:14 PM Menami: Waiter: .... 9:15 PM Kivi: His names Javiv. 9:15 PM Menami: Waiter: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7or5ecmr... 9:15 PM Menami: Waiter: Either you be more quiet or you get the boot. *Walking away* Zik: (That's a waiter face in general :'D 9:16 PM Kivi: Javiv: Qua ne shei? 9:16 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *mumbling* >.> 9:16 PM Averii: (krevspectate intensifies) 9:16 PM Menami: (Pff Zimmy could just take it to a shop and get it fixedXD 9:17 PM Menami: Menami: ..*Wave* 9:17 PM Menami: Sploo: *Coming back with the drinks.. the service being fairly quick.. puts them on everyone's tables* Need a few more minutes to decide your orders? 9:17 PM Kivi: *Looks back at him* Jeek shouda. 9:18 PM Xisenin: i will have the CHICKEN FINGERS 9:18 PM Menami: I need a few minutes. ^^; 9:18 PM Zik: Zimmy: .. *puts on glasses, reading the menu* ... 9:19 PM Menami: Sploo: ..Chicken fingers? Erh.. we don't serve those. 9:19 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Do you have any cigars? :/ 9:20 PM Averii: (half tempted to splatter Ave against the window out of nowhere) 9:21 PM Menami: Sploo: Smoking isn't permitted inside the building. You'll have to go out. 9:21 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Cigars are really really reaaaally bad for you though :c 9:21 PM Xisenin: What do you have? 9:21 PM Zik: ...Eyv never been somwhar fancy, Mew. 9:22 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Whatever. I'll have some later.. 9:22 PM Menami: Sploo: ..Have you people never been in a place like this before? ^^; I thought this was basic rules. 9:22 PM Zik: ... Uh.. nope. 9:22 PM Zik: Eyv the sense to not be a stupid though. 9:23 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I've been in a few places like this before... didn't last long though. Apparently harassing the incompetent staff wasn't allowed.. 9:23 PM Menami: Sploo: I mean, smoking inside a building.. 9:23 PM Xisenin: I have! 9:23 PM Menami: Sploo: .... 9:23 PM Xisenin: *proud face* 9:23 PM Menami: I haven't either, Zik. Honestly.. my first time. I spent alot. 9:23 PM Xisenin: Well, I'll have the blerrgh. 9:24 PM Kivi: I go to these places all the time. Just don't look the waiters in the eyes. 9:24 PM Zik: ...^^ So uh .. s-so much stuff... 9:24 PM Kivi: *Kivi and Javiv start laughing* 9:25 PM Zik: Zimmy: ... *looks into Sploo's eyes all seductive* (Pff zimmy no 9:25 PM Averii: (i have a movie quote somewhere for this!) 9:25 PM Menami: Sploo: We have multiple baked dishes of exotic alien cattles, foreign wines.. would you all like to try our new shishacabob combo? 9:25 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You shoulda seen the looks on their faces though! One minute he's yelling at me.. the next BAM! His frea-PFFhahaa-in-ing eye, I shot it right off! PFFFHAAHAHAHAHAaaa oh.. oh man. Great times *He wipes some tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard*.. 9:26 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Writing down Xisenin's order first* 9:26 PM Menami: Sploo: That's nice, sir.. ..*Glances to Zimmy*... *nervousnessintensifies-* 9:26 PM Zik: Zimmy: ^^~ 9:26 PM Kivi: Do you have Oplamagnaskupinhiggi? *Begins laughing again* 9:26 PM Menami: ..i dont even know what these foods are D; 9:27 PM Xisenin: *He is listening intently to Vok's story* 9:27 PM Xisenin: Whoa! 9:27 PM Menami: Sploo: For deserts, as well.. we have many chocolate shakes dipped in a large pile of whip cream, fudge covered small cakes.. 9:27 PM Mayo-san: Mario: I don't really want any food.. I ain't hungry. *Twiddling his thumbs around* 9:27 PM Xisenin: @_@ CHOCOLATE 9:28 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: I wish I was able to eat stuff ;o; 9:28 PM Zik: Mewww. Lookit.. *gazing at the meats section*.. 9:28 PM Menami: Sploo: Oh, a robot, hm? ^^ There's actually been development for trying to construct some foods that robots could taste, using special data chips. Want a free sample? *Looking at Hatbot* 9:29 PM Xisenin: aww. I'm getting hungry. Mayo-san: Hatbot: Hmmmmmm 9:30 PM Zik: ..*grabbing a pencil, circling some of the items*.. 9:30 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Sure! :D 9:30 PM Kivi: Ya know, cyborgs are getting liberation. 9:30 PM Menami: ? What are you circling? 9:30 PM Zik: ..*a bit embarrassed he can't read well* Some cool stuff.. 9:30 PM Zik: Eyll erase it. 9:30 PM Xisenin: (haz to take shower soon. please continue without meh when i leave) 9:30 PM Menami: ! Oh, I'll help you, don't worry. ^^ 9:31 PM Menami: (Oki 9:31 PM Vex: (hey guys, I just posted a new page on the IEW if you wanna check it out when you have time) 9:31 PM Xisenin: (sure) 9:31 PM Menami: Sploo: I'll come back for everyone to make their final orders. If you want to just stick to something small, we also have regular beef burgers and fries. 9:31 PM Menami: (Ok 9:31 PM Xisenin: (oh shower time continue without me brb) 9:31 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Wait! 9:32 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Can I have some wine? 9:32 PM Menami: Sploo: ? Yes? Oh, alright. 9:32 PM Menami: Sploo: *Scribbling that down, walking off* 9:32 PM Zik: Zimmy: *giggles* Nice eyes you have~ 9:33 PM Mayo-san: Vok: That's probably the only type of drink that's decent here. 9:33 PM Menami: ...Wow Zik, this is alot.. 9:33 PM Menami: Sploo: ...o///o;; *Hurries his pace* 9:33 PM Zik: B-but I didn't circle alot. 9:33 PM Menami: They have really saucy steaks and ribs.. 9:33 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *looks at Zimmy*.. weirdoooo... 9:33 PM Menami: Oh no, just the menu. All they have is alot. 9:33 PM Zik: Zimmy: To maintain my beauty.. *grabs mirror, redoes makeup* I will ignore you. 9:34 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *quiet laugh* Okaaay.. 9:34 PM Kivi: Clown guy: *Still stalking them* 9:34 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: *stares at the clown guy* 9:35 PM Kivi: Clown guy: *Hides behind menu* 9:36 PM Zik: Zimmy: *puts makeup away*.. uvu 9:36 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: >.>... 9:36 PM Menami: How about we get a set of ribs and steak for you and me? ^^ 9:36 PM Zik: Oh..! Oki, but ey like dem soups.. 9:36 PM Menami: Oh? We can get soup instead of that. 9:37 PM Menami: Just point. 9:37 PM Zik: ? But meat. Ono Zik: (<3 Kepler licked my fingers for playing with him 9:38 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Pokes Mario* Eyyy Mayonaise, why are you so quiet? IT's bugging me. 9:39 PM Mayo-san: Mario: I don't feel like talking right now. I'm not in a good mood, as I mentioned before... 9:39 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *kisses Mario's cheek* ^^ 9:39 PM Mayo-san: Vok: :l 9:40 PM Menami: Okay.. then how about ribs and soup? ^^ 9:40 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Small smile* Thanks sweetie uwu 9:40 PM Zik: Yass~ ^^ 9:40 PM Zik: Kiziklu: *blushu* 9:40 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: You guys are so darn cute :3... 9:41 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Heh. u//v//u;; 9:42 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Hey Zimmy, what's with all the makeup? You look like a clown.. 9:42 PM Menami: (zimmy: hon im just a crossdresser | vok: ..ew 9:42 PM Zik: Zimmy: *scrolling through the menu*.. 9:42 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You should date that other clown guy over there! 9:43 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You guys would be perfect for each other. 9:43 PM Kivi: Clown guy: *Eyes widen* Menami: (Clown: MY COVER IS BLOWN 9:44 PM Zik: Zimmy: *giggles to Mario* I think this dish looks soooo good, sooo chocolatey 9:44 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *pokes zimmy* Hellloooooo? 9:44 PM Menami: Sploo: Is everyone's orders ready? *Walks back* c: 9:44 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Oh, cool... 9:44 PM Kivi: Clown guy: *Still happens to be stalking them* 9:45 PM Mayo-san: Mario: I'm more of a meat-lover. 9:45 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: I think so. 9:46 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Where's my freakin' wine? 9:46 PM Menami: Me and him *Glances to Zik* will take a bowl of mild ribs and the small soup ^^ 9:46 PM Menami: Sploo: *Writing*.. Be patient. We have alot of customers, okay? 9:47 PM Zik: Zimmy: Yes~ I'd like the veggie and steak combo and a side of smashed potretis.. | Kiziklu: ..Jus ribs, mate.. 9:47 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: I'll have a crab-flavored chip. If you even have those .o. 9:47 PM Zik: *erasing the circles*.. Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *A waiter comes up* 9:48 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *He is wearing a giant hat* 9:48 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *tapping his foot* 9:48 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Come on.. hurry up. 9:49 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *and a hood* 9:49 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I've got important stuff to do soon. 9:49 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Waiter:'' how yall foos doin todey?'' 9:49 PM Mayo-san: Vok: REALLY important stuff. 9:49 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: Great! :D 9:49 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: waiter:*throws a biscuit at vok* 9:49 PM Zik: ....O o 9:49 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Stares at the waiter* 9:49 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Waiter:*slowly turns around* 9:49 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Horrible .. 9:49 PM Zik: Zimmy: ...Egh. 9:49 PM Menami: o_o; 9:50 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Biscuit? Ewwww 9:50 PM Kivi: *Some weird creature jumps out of his hat* 9:50 PM Mayo-san: Vok: This things are gross. 9:50 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Writing down everyone's orders, and dragging the other waiter away* :U 9:50 PM Mayo-san: These* 9:50 PM Kivi: Creature: MAH COVER'S BLOWN! GHBBBBBBHBGHBGH *Runs away* Zik: Zimmy: ..Iii think Sploo is soo cute. 9:50 PM Menami: Hey, Zik. Wanna get desert later >//w//< .*The waiter reveals himself as Lurk* Mayo-san: Vok: Oh greeeeat! Another ANNOYING person! 9:57 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Fantastic. 9:57 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (@av /image http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/inva... 9:57 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: -.-' so rude... 9:57 PM Zik: Zimmy: By the way, VOK, I have a boyfriend. 9:57 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken 9:57 PM http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/invaderclub/im...really?) Zik: (Omg 9:57 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (@av 9:57 PM Menami: (lol i never even watched bionicle 9:58 PM Zik: (Whats a bionicle 9:58 PM Menami: (It was a lego show 9:58 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (^ SATANIST COMMUNISTS 9:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Oookay? I don't really care. 9:58 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( BURN IN HALL 9:58 PM Zik: (Ok. 9:58 PM Kivi: (Lurk, i read that in a Russian accent. 9:58 PM Zik: Zimmy: Urrrghhh... 9:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: If you have a boyfriend, why're you flirting with others? 9:58 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( u can only be a k00l kid if u wtch bongoocle d00d 9:58 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ._. 9:59 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..Because I like their reactions. 9:59 PM Zik: Zimmy: Flirting is a way of socialising. 9:59 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( i hav al the colutble logo parts,git guud mun 9:59 PM Mayo-san: Vok: k 9:59 PM Menami: Sploo: ..*Tosses Lurk out the door* 10:00 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Oh, hey Lur- 10:00 PM Menami: Sploo: .. Your disguises don't fool me. :I You've wrecked this resteraunt before. 10:00 PM Mayo-san: Mario: That didn't last long... 10:00 PM Menami: (pff 10:00 PM Zik: Zimmy: *shuts eyes* ..... 10:00 PM Mayo-san: Vok: PFFFFFHahahHAAA 10:01 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:OH C'MON- 10:01 PM Mayo-san: Vok: He got kicked out! What a loser... pfff.. 10:01 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *car crash* 10:01 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *An explosion goes off* 10:01 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guy:'' MY LEG'' 10:01 PM Menami: Sploo: Stay out or I'm calling security this time- .... ...*Casually walks away* 10:01 PM Menami: .... >no ..I hope he's okay. 10:01 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *A tenetacled abomination casually walks past the resturant from lurl's direction,and tips a big top hat,he holds a fancy cane* 10:02 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Me too. I need him for my personal gains -3- 10:02 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (lurk's* 10:02 PM Menami: (lurl 10:02 PM Menami: (:'DD 10:02 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( lurl confirm-no Menami: ..So, this resteraunt's has had problems with Lurk, huh ._.; 10:03 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: ummm.. okay 10:03 PM Mayo-san: Vok: That isn't surprising. 10:04 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..uvu; *his face is the definition of murderous loli* 10:04 PM Kivi: Ooooooooh, I went here once when Lurk was here. It was awful. 10:05 PM Mayo-san: Vok: That disturbed little Irken causes trouble everywhere he goes.. 10:05 PM Mayo-san: Vok: It's very entertaining! That's the only think I like about him though... 10:05 PM Mayo-san: thing* 10:05 PM Menami: Eeeh.. ^^;;; Zik: ... ... ... Ey dont like dis. 10:06 PM Mayo-san: Vok: When will our orders arrive? The service is slow.. 10:06 PM Menami: ..*Turns to Zik* Why? ono;; 10:06 PM Kivi: Clown guy: *Still stalking them*] 10:06 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guy:HEY YOOOOUUUU! STUP SCREEMIN,I IZ TRYNG TO EEET *yells at vok* 10:06 PM Zik: We know them people. 10:07 PM Mayo-san: Vok: It's almost as slow as Hatbot's processor. 10:07 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: ;n; That was-wasn't nice 10:07 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:GOD DANGED FOREIGNERS.GO BACK TO WHATEVER PLANET YOU COME FROM- 10:07 PM Zik: Zimmy: ... ... 10:07 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I ain't screaming. 10:07 PM Zik: Zimmy: Please stop. 10:07 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:STAHP IT HURTS MEH EARS 10:07 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *the guy pokes vok* 10:08 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:DEEEEEEEEEE 10:08 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ... 10:08 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Stares at the guy8 10:08 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy: my father was...a watermelon. 10:08 PM Mayo-san: * 10:08 PM Menami: .. *Kissing him again* Just you and me again. We'll eat and talk. 10:08 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:*gets in vok's face* 10:08 PM Menami: Just ignore everything else. ^^ 10:08 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I'm giving you 10 seconds. 10:08 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:you smell like purple. 10:08 PM Mayo-san: Vok: To get out of my face before I drag you down to hell. :08 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:10 seconds? OH MY IRKUS,YOUR SATANIC@ 10:09 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:DIS GUY IS A SATANIST! 10:09 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ... 10:09 PM Zik: (*imagines a chubby small alien like 5 rows away, his arm and head stretched over to Vok* god 10:09 PM Menami: (XDDD 10:09 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *an alien kid is pointing at vok* *gasps from the restaurant crowd* 10:10 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..I'm lawfully related to Satan. 10:10 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:BURN HIIMMMM 10:10 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *grins* Time's up... 10:10 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: guy:dazark does that mean 10:10 PM Menami: Snobby Irkens: .... peh. low-class peasents.. 10:10 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *He shoots a small blast of fire at the guy* 10:10 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The guy is instantly vaporized* 10:10 PM Kivi: Kivi: Well, this is going be quite a Goplosmakadukragagil. *Laughs with Javiv* 10:11 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Now, now. That's just a small warning shots. Don- 10:11 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *A burnt skeleton falls over* 10:11 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Oh.. um 10:11 PM Zik: ...Ay, who he think he talking. He a peasant. 10:11 PM Mayo-san: shot* 10:11 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Monocle alien: I SAY! Menami: *The same waiter from before comes over, irritated* 10:11 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Alien:Yes,quite shocking. Mmmmmyes ahuehuehue *snooty rich laughing* 10:12 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*smile~ at the waiter* 10:12 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *slooowly backs away from the dead guy* 10:12 PM Menami: Waiter: What did I tell you?! I'm getting more noise reports from you and I'm sick of it! *angry black lady* 10:12 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (why did i think freddy laugh- 10:12 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( cake the cat is waiter confirmed 10:12 PM Zik: ...*facepalm, shudders* ... 10:12 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (vokxcake,i ship it 10:12 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Hey, I'm not the one SCREAMING. Your "customers" are so barbaric... 10:12 PM Menami: Waiter: *She violently grabs Vok's collar, JERKING him back and grabbing him.. throwing him out the door, slamming it* We do NOT allow this kind of behavior! 10:12 PM Mayo-san: Vok: EHY- I'm not doing anything! 10:13 PM Mayo-san: Vok: THIS IS UNFAIR! 10:13 PM Mayo-san: Mario: ...Heh 10:13 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: lurk:Hi. 10:13 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: yay 10:13 PM Zik: Mewww. I don't.. like th'thoughts here. 10:13 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Lurk is covered in burns and scratches* 10:13 PM Menami: Waiter: You come back in here again and I'm calling security! The authorities, even! *Walking away* 10:13 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Staring at the waiter* *giving a menacing look* 10:14 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:Wanna look at this pairing game I coded- 10:14 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Rnn.... 10:14 PM Menami: *Hugging him*.. *She starts thinking of cuddly stuff for him :'D* 10:14 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:.-. 10:14 PM Zik: ..*eyes shut* Thank ye. 10:14 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I'm tempted to BURN this pathetic place to ashes. 10:15 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:*yawn* 10:15 PM Kivi: (I LIEK CUDDLY STUFF! 10:15 PM Zik: Kiziklu: yee.mp3 *stares at Zik* | nope.avi 10:15 PM Mayo-san: Vok: That waiter.. has no idea who I am! Rnn... 10:15 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:I'd say something but I'm pretty tired after sneaking around the apartment all day. I'm gonna get some shut eye. 10:15 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: *looks over at Vok* pffff 10:15 PM Mayo-san: Hatbot: What a drama queen :P 10:16 PM Zik: Zimmy: Uhuhuhuhu! 10:16 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:Oh uh Vok. 10:16 PM Mayo-san: Vok: What 10:16 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:There's something I should tell youuuuu 10:16 PM Zik: (vok is,my bae 10:16 PM Menami: Sploo: *Coming back, holding MULTIPLE dishes.. does a polar express style hot chocolate waiter dance, flipping over and kicking and twirling the dishes, they all perfectly land on the tables* uvu~ 10:17 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:There's been rumors of Nightmare Irkens sneaking around on Irk. 10:17 PM Zik: (AwwYISSSSSS 10:17 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:If you ask me,I think they're planning something. 10:17 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Good. 10:17 PM Mayo-san: Vok: That's... good. 10:17 PM Kivi: (Guys, I'm gonna go now. You can continue without me, if you'd like. 10:17 PM Menami: Sploo: And there's your orders. ^^ 10:17 PM Menami: ! *Claps* :3 10:17 PM Menami: (Ok 10:17 PM Zik: Zimmy: Uuuu! *giggling, claps* 10:17 PM Kivi: (Bye. 10:18 PM Zik: (Bye 10:18 PM Mayo-san: (byee 10:18 PM Zik: Zimmy: *kisses his cheek* Uhuhuhu~ ^^ 10:18 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk: So uh..I'm guessing you should warn your son and your friends. 10:18 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:Oh uh,by the way. 10:18 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:*takes out a strange red glowing bucket* 10:19 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Warn them...? Yeah.. sure, I'll do that. 10:19 PM Menami: Sploo: *Blushes* !.. ..E-Eheheh.. .. I'll come back later if you all want dessert, and with the bills. *Walking off* 10:19 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Lurk dumps it on him,causing extremely painful burns and itching* 10:19 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:HA! THAT'S FOR THE LOONY BIN! 10:19 PM Zik: (*tune* everybody haaates voook 10:19 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Lurk takes out an LSD remote and presses it,a portal opens* 10:19 PM Mayo-san: Vok: RGHGGGG- 10:20 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Lurk:huehuehu *jumps into it* 10:20 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *It closes* 10:20 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Spazzing* 10:20 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You i-idiots... have no idea.. 10:20 PM Menami: Wow, this food.. ^^ 10:20 PM Mayo-san: Vok: You'll all regret being so horrible to me, when it happens. 10:20 PM Menami: Go ahead and eat Zik! I'm not gonna eat as much as you. *Nomming on a rib*.. 10:20 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The acid quickly dries into a fragile crystalline substance encrusted on vok's skin* 10:21 PM Zik: Oh, uh. Oki. 10:21 PM Mayo-san: Vok: ... 10:21 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *It breaks a bit,flaking off* 10:21 PM Mayo-san: Vok: I'M GOING TO DISMANTLE THAT TWIT'S PAK PART BY PART 10:21 PM Zik: *purrr, eating*.. 10:21 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*slowly stares out the window* 10:22 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( pm quick mario 10:22 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *Shaking in anger* 10:22 PM Menami: Feeling better? uvu 10:22 PM Menami: Ooh, we'll get something good for dessert.. and we could even share it all like a movie.. >////w////<;; 10:23 PM Mayo-san: Vok: *starts picking off the substance* How did he get his hands... on this stuff? 10:23 PM Mayo-san: Vok: Maybe he's closer then I think... 10:23 PM Zik: Zimmy: ..*frown* ... *just eats* .. | Kiziklu: ..*nom.. offers to Mario.all cute* 10:23 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The flakes of the substance grow tiny spider legs,and crawl away,hissing* 10:23 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *They're tiny* 10:24 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( well uhh i'm gonna go now 10:24 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( you can continue without me 10:24 PM Mayo-san: (ok 10:24 PM Zik: (Oki 10:24 PM Mayo-san: Mario: Mm... I'm gonna go check on Vok. 10:24 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( mario check pm quick 10:24 PM Mayo-san: Mari: I'll be back soon. 10:25 PM Mayo-san: Mario** 10:25 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Nuuuu, stay.. 10:25 PM Zik: Kiziklu: 8c Mayo-san: Mario: I won't be long uwu 10:25 PM Zik: ..^^ Ufufufu.. So good. 10:26 PM Menami: (I gotta go anyways so lets continue at another time ok >o< 10:26 PM Mayo-san: Mario: *Kisses Kiz* 10:26 PM Zik: Kiziklu: Oki. 10:26 PM Zik: Kiziklu: ^//^ 10:26 PM Mayo-san: (alright 10:26 PM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (recod or i wil rek u m8 10:26 PM Menami: (See you guys 10:26 PM Mayo-san: (byee Menami: ^//^ *Finishing up her portion, looking over*... Hey, you ready for dessert Zik? :3 8:59 PM Zik: Oh uh.. ye. *eyes wide* Eym always hungry. 9:00 PM Menami: *Smiling, giggling* You've got a big appetite. I know you well. 9:02 PM Zik: Eh, but ye know whoi. 9:02 PM Menami: I know. *Nods*.. I'll make sure not to get you fat. :3; 9:04 PM Zik: ..Reaally impossible. - o 9:05 PM Menami: Oh, it's possible. I'm not stupid. 9:05 PM Zik: *gives a stare* Eyv ribs showin, thinkin eyl be fat by the enda this yes? 9:06 PM Menami: ..No! 9:07 PM Menami: I didn't say that at all. ^^; 9:07 PM Menami: I mean, I'm just saying I wont let you eat TOO much to overstuff. Zik: Mmhm..? 9:07 PM |} |} |} Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Irken Conquest Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories